The alkylation of biphenyls or other polyphenyls using olefins is a well-known reaction. However, the reactions have usually had low selectivity to the 2-alkyl products, i.e., the 3- and 4-alkyl isomers and disubstituted derivatives were predominant.
Isopropyl-substituted aromatics, such as isopropyl biphenyls, are being considered as replacements for the environmentally-undesirable chlorinated aromatics now being used in the electrical industry. Alkylated aromatics also have utilities as solvents and chemical intermediates.